Many animal watering devices include mechanisms to create continuous flowing water within the watering device to attract animals to the water and to help reduce the amount of bacteria or other impurities that may otherwise grow in stagnant water. Generally, to create a continuous flow within an animal watering device, many such devices utilize a submersible pump device that pumps the water to an elevated platform or container. As the elevated container is filled with water, a ramp or waterfall-type structure returns the water back to the pump for re-circulation to the elevated platform. In this manner, continuously flowing water is created within the watering device.
The submersible pumps used in such watering devices require that the pump be at least partially submerged within the water of the watering device for the pumping action to occur. However, despite being water sealed, submersible pumps used to create flowing water within a watering device also pose an electrocution hazard, as electrical components of the pump are surrounded by the water that is ultimately consumed by the animal. This is especially relevant for submersible pumps whose seals may have degraded over time. Further, submersible pumps are also in danger of water damage, as the seals may wear over time. Thus, watering devices that utilize submersible pumps to circulate water within the device potentially create a dangerous electrocution hazard for any animal that drinks from such a watering device, as well as reduce the durability of the continuous flow feature of the device.